RWBY: Team AXLE
by Warmind
Summary: Azzeal is a boy with amnesia. Along with his friend, Lex, they have enrolled into Beacon Academy to train as Huntsman and Huntress'. However, Azzeal's past, while only in fragments, seem to be returning to him.


_/Begin Initialization Protocol_

_/Powering Up_

_/…_

_/Complete_

_/Enter __**WARMIND**_

* * *

**Azzeal's POV**

"Hey, stay with me, alright? It'll be okay, I promise!" My vision was blurry, my peripheral was completely red. In front of me was a silhouette of a woman who seemed to be trying to bandage me. It was hot all around. I looked down where a diagonal slice on my chest was bleeding out.

Suddenly a loud roar broke out not far from where I lay as the woman looked back and began to work even faster. Then she finished, and spoke to me again.

"I have to go now. You'll survive, I swear! You'll grow up to be a great Huntsman, just like you said! I'm so sorry that I won't be there to see it. Please, live, for me!" She came closer and kissed my forehead. I felt my hand try to reach for her but before I could do anything, she grabbed a thin, curved, dull sword and ran out, waving it around left and right looking at something. An even louder roar caused her to flinch and start running in the other direction, away from me. My vision started to darken as I briefly blacked out.

When I came to, the woman was nowhere in sight. I felt thundering footsteps shake the ground, getting closer and closer.

Then I saw it. Skin as black as the night, eyes as red as blood. A Grimm. I couldn't make out its shape, but it held a massive spear. And the woman from before was impaled on it, the look of fear stuck in her lifeless eyes. The creature took a long breath in, looked to the sky, and screamed at the top of its would-be lungs.

Suddenly, it turned and looked at me. Its crimson eyes staring into my soul. Then everything went black.

* * *

My eyes flashed open and I shot upwards, only to find myself in my temporary room. I slowly brought up my right hand to my chest, feeling no blood, no heat or pain, just a scar.

That same nightmare, again. For a long time, it's haunted me. I assumed the woman was my mother, who died trying to save me. I don't remember anything about that place. I lost my memory, or at least, that's what they said.

I heard a knock on my door and then a familiar female voice.

"Hey, Azzie! Get up already! We gotta go now if we want to get to Beacon on time!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, Lex!" I replied. Lex has been a friend of mine as far back as I can remember. She has helped me through the world, even trained me with a sword.

I got off my bed, put on my black t-shirt, zipped up my jacket, wrapped my scarf around my neck, etc. I then grabbed my sword, wrapped up as to not draw attention, of course. Slung it over my shoulder, and walked out of the room. Downstairs was my dark-haired friend all dressed up in her usual ware: Shorts folded upwards so it doesn't bother her.. Or something like that. Two guns, pistols, to be accurate, strapped to both of her upper thighs, a not-too-tight white button-up shirt showing just an inch of cleavage there under a gray vest, wearing a long, thin coat that reached just under her knees, which is kinda counter-productive when I think about it. She also wore dark boots with heels only reaching up about three inches.

"What is it with your fashion sense?" I asked, only to receive a kick in the shins.

"I, for one, think it looks great, thank you very much!" She said with an angry look on her face.

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven. Anyways, I just checked us out, so we can go."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Ship's not gonna wait on us." I said back. She nodded in agreement as we ran outside, the blinding sun covering the town. While running, I started thinking about where the ship would take us.

Beacon Academy. A school that trains Huntsman and Huntress' to fight the Creatures of Grimm. This is where I would be one of the best.

This… Is where my story begins.

* * *

_/End…_

_/Begin Deactivation Protocol_

_/Powering Down_

_/…_

_/Complete_


End file.
